Ni la Muerte Podría Separarnos
by Grintgirl
Summary: No hay mucho que contar en el summary, es de R/Hr, es algo corto, espero ke les guste.
1. Siempre te amaré

**Ni la Muerte Podría Separarnos**

_Siempre te amaré_

¿Qué veo a mi alrededor?, distingo varias lápidas y tumbas , un gran grupo de personas alrededor de una en especial, todos ellos vestidos de negro, con su mirada hacia el suelo, unos llorando y otros sólo observando…

¿Y yo? Soy una de todas esas personas, estoy sentada en una silla sin mover un solo músculo, continuo llorando y no puedo parar, siento mis ojos hinchados pero eso es lo de menos. No se si pueda aguantar el dolor y la tristeza que siento, se que estaré asi para siempre.

- Hermione, vámonos – Harry se encontraba detrás de mi y me ayudaba a levantarme, al igual que yo, el también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y además tenía la cara con algunas cicatrices. La guerra había terminado, Harry derrotó a Voldemort, y el resto de la Orden a la mayoría de los mortífagos, aunque algunos de la Orden también fueron asesinados, pero yo no quise saber de quiénes se trataban.

Vamos algunos dirigiéndonos a la madriguera, ahí he permanecido desde que supimos de mi embarazo. El día de ayer había sido la última batalla.

_**Flash Back**_

A mi no me dejaron ir, no querían que mi bebé o yo sufriéramos algún percance pues ya tenía siete meses. Al caer la noche Lupin llegó a la madriguera sólo, demacrado y fue entonces cuando me dio la peor noticia que me habían dado en toda mi vida, la persona a la que más amaba, la habían asesinado con esa maldición imperdonable y que la responsable había sido la perra de Lestrange, yo no quería creerlo, no aguanté tal situación y caí al suelo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en la cama de mi Ron, junto a ella se encontraba Tonks, estaba hincada y mirándome. Tal ves lo que había pasado con Lupin había sido sólo una pesadilla, si, eso parece…

-¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?- Me preguntó muy preocupada.

-Yo estoy bien, ¿Y Ron?¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo, Tonks por favor llévame con el, necesito saber si está bien… acabo de tener una pesadilla , era Lupin diciéndome que habían matado a Ron, pero no fue real, sólo quiero cerciorarme de que no le haya pasado nada malo… por favor.- Ella sólo bajó la mirada, después comenzó a llorar, yo no sabía por que y no quería que me dijera lo que temía, no podía ser cierto…

-¡Tonks! No te quedes callada- Intenté levantarme de la cama pero ella no me lo permitió.

-No hagas ningún esfuerzo, le harás daño a tu bebe-

-Entonces dime que es lo que pasa-

-Hermione, esa pesadilla que dices- Ella seguía llorando-en realidad si sucedió, pero después te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí…

-No… no es cierto, no puede ser verdad, estoy soñando otra ves seguramente- Me levanté tan rápido que Tonks no pudo evitarlo ya que tomé mi varita y le lancé un Petrificus Totalus, después corrí hacia la puerta y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, en la puerta principal estaba Lupin, Shakelbolt acababa de entrar, todavía no se daban cuenta de que yo estaba cerca de ellos y de repente escuché lo que decían:

-¿Y bien?-

-Parece que todo ha terminado Lupin, Potter por fin pudo derrotar a Voldemort-

-Que buena noticia-

-Si… pero eso no parece satisfacer a los Weasley, están destrozados al igual que Harry. ¿Se lo han dicho a Hermione?

-Se lo dije, fue muy duro, después se desmayó. Tonks está ahora con ella-

-Pobre muchacho, Ron no merecía este final, iba a ser padre, con tan solo 21 años y…-

-¡No!- Grité lo mas fuerte que pude, me senté en el primer escalón y lloraba desesperadamente, ambos corrieron hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?. ¡Tonks! ¡Tonks! Mejor iré arriba a ver que pasó- Lupin subía las escaleras mientras Shakelbolt estaba conmigo, yo me estaba volviendo loca, sin Ron yo no podría continuar sola, no sabía como iba a vivir sin el, todo era tan injusto… ¿Por qué?

-No se que decirte Hermione, lo siento… solo que tienes que ser muy fuerte por ti y tu hijo.

Puse una mano sobre mi vientre, él tenía razón debía de ser fuerte por mi hijo, él es tan inocente y delicado.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal ves dos o tres horas, yo estaba sentada en el sillón, Tonks frente a mi, pero no decíamos nada, los otros dos estaban afuera, escuché varias voces que se hacían cada ves más presentes y después fueron entrando por la puerta, eran los Weasley, Harry y Fleur, la mayoría ensangrentados y llenos de lodo, pero sobre todo estaban como yo, destrozados, tal como Shakelbolt había mencionado.

Al verme, Harry lentamente se acercó hacia donde yo estaba, me abrazó y pudiendo apenas pronunciar las palabras ya que su llanto se lo impedía, me susurró al oído:

-Perdóname Hermione, fue mi culpa, jamás debí permitir que el nos acompañara, el tenía que estar aquí contigo, cuidándote. Soy un imbécil – Después me soltó y me miraba fijamente aún llorando- No se que voy a hacer, he traido mucho a daño a todos ustedes y ahora con la muerte de mi mejor amigo… no puedo vivir con la idea de que ya no estará…

- No fue culpa tuya Harry, ni de nadie, el es tu mejor amigo y no te iba a dejar solo nunca- Por fin pude hablar aunque fue lo único que pude decir.

-Hermione tienes que dormir, mañana… vamos a enterrar su, su cuerpo-

No podía creer que esta pesadilla fuera real, al oir lo último que Harry sentí que ya nada tenía sentido volví a llorar desesperadamente.

-Vamos, debes descansar un poco- Me tomó de las manos para que me levantara, después subimos las escaleras, todos los demás habían salido al jardín pero ya no supe para qué…

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Han pasado dos días desde que Ron se fue y ya no falta mucho para el nacimiento de mi bebé. Me encuentro en la habitación de mi Ron, me siento en la cama y observo todo: su ropa, sus cosas. No hemos cambiado nada de lugar, es como si el siguiera aquí, con vida, pero desgraciadamente la realidad es otra. Abro un cajón en donde están muchos recuerdos de los dos, saco un álbum de fotografías de hace algunos cuatro años, lo abro y mi corazón se acelera al ver cada una de las fotos, por lo menos tengo todo esto para siempre recordarlo y estar siempre con él. Ya en las últimas hojas algo blanco cae al suelo, lo recojo y me doy cuenta de que es un sobre, iba dirigido a mi, lo abro y saco una carta que contenía, empiezo a leer cautelosamente:

_Mi querida Hermione:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy con ustedes, de otra manera la hubiera quemado al terminar la guerra. Pero bueno, las cosas no se pueden cambiar. ¿Sabes amor? Nada me hace más feliz que recordar aquel día en el que por fin decidí declararte mis sentimientos y por su puesto cuando me enteré que tendríamos un hijo._

_Tal vez te preguntarás en qué momento escribí esto, pues fue una noche cuando ya estabas cansada y dormías tranquilamente, te veías como un ángel, y al escuchar tu respiración me hacía sentir tan bien y me daba fuerzas para el siguiente día ir a pelear y dejarte aquí sola…_

_Bueno la verdad es que sola jamás estarás, tienes el apoyo de todos mis hermanos, mis padres y Harry, eso es de sobra decirlo, de todos modos aunque ya no estaré presente físicamente, jamás te dejaré, a ti y a mi hijo siempre los estaré cuidando desde donde yo me encuentre amor, eso tenlo por seguro. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando te prometí que nos iríamos los tres a vivir solos por fin? Bueno, no seremos los tres pero pude comprar una pequeña casa cerca de la madriguera, en el cajón encontrarás todo lo necesario para adquirirla quiero que ambos se vayan allá, es un lugar muy hermoso ya lo verás. Una cosa más amor, me gustaría que mi hijo llevara mi nombre, aunque tu lo vas a llamar como quieras claro está. Espero también que cuando me recuerdes no lo hagas llorando, sino sonriendo y recordando lo feliz que fuimos. Creo que es todo Hermione y si en el futuro llegas a enamorarte otra vez, solo quiero tu felicidad con esa persona ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, jamás olvides eso._

_Cuida de ti y mi pequeño._

_Tu amor,_

_Ron _

La leí tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, simplemente estaba feliz de que mi Ron me dejara ésta carta, que de algún modo pudiera despedirse de mi…

- Esta bien Ron, tienes razón, basta de llantos, y claro que nuestro bebé llevará tu nombre, jamás dejaré de amarte –

Ni si quiera sabía si oiría todo esto, pero de todos modos lo verá reflejado en el futuro…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once años después------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Mamá! Date prisa, se nos hace tarde –

- Ya voy Ron, pero no te preocupes que vamos con buen tiempo – Termino de arreglarme y me dirijo a la puerta en dónde mi pequeño Ron me espera, quién es el vivo recuerdo de su padre; pelirrojo, alto, de ojos azules y con pecas.

Me dirige una sonrisa, estaba feliz porque por fin iría a Hogwarts.

- ¿Estás feliz o nervioso? –

- Estoy feliz y nervioso – Le devuelvo la misma sonrisa

- Te va a gustar, ya verás –

- Pero estaré sólo –

- ¿Cómo que sólo? –

- Si… algunos de mis primos entrarán hasta el próximo año –

- Pero vele el lado bueno, les dirás lo grandioso que es lugar y conocerás a nuevos amigos –

- Está bien –

- Bueno, ahora si vámonos –

Legamos a King's Cross y buscamos en andén 9 ¾, lo atravesamos y llegamos al expreso de Hogwarts, aquel lugar en dónde había estado durante mis siete años de estudio. Se sentía muy bien estar ahí después de muchos años y a pesar de ellos seguía igual a cómo lo recordaba.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece Ron? -

- Es genial, ya quiero ver el castillo –

-Tranquilo amor, oye ¿sabes una cosa? –

- ¿Qué? –

- No te lo había dicho pero en alguno de esos compartimentos del tren conocí a tu papá –

- ¿En serio? –

- Si, y quien sabe, a lo mejor y tu corres con la misma suerte… - Suelto una risita al ver la cara de mi hijo.

- ¡Mamá! Estoy muy chico para pensar en eso –

- Está bien, estás chico, entonces ya veremos después – Ambos nos sonreímos

- ¿Me escribirás verdad Ron? Me dirás como te va y lo que haces allá… –

- Si mamá lo haré, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien –

- Muy bien me alegra escuchar eso. Creo que ya es hora, el tren está a punto de partir – No tengo que agacharme mucho para poder abrazarlo ya que crecía demasiado rápido y después lo beso en la mejilla.

- Entonces vendré por ti aquí en Navidad-

- Está bien, nos vemos hasta Diciembre –

- Cuidate, te quiero mucho –

- Yo también mamá – Lo veo subirse al tren, después me dice adiós con la mano. El expreso comienza a alejarse hasta que ya no queda ni rastro de humo.

* * *


	2. ¿Un Sueño?

**Ni la Muerte Podría Separarnos**

_¿Un sueño?_

Llego a casa, entro a mi recámara para descansar un poco pues en la tarde vendrían Harry, Ginny y mis sobrinos Bilius y Lily a comer, hacía varias semanas que no convivimos a causa del trabajo que últimamente teníamos en el ministerio.

En fin, me dispongo a dormir y de repente escucho un ruido afuera de mi habitación, así que abro los ojos pero no me muevo.

- No sabes cuánto te extraño amor – No es posible, no lo puedo creer, me sobresalto inmediatamente, me levanto y ve que al pie de la puerta está mi Ron recargado, se ve tan guapo como siempre.

- ¿Es ésto un sueño? – Pregunto no muy segura de lo que está pasando.

- Tal vez, pero es real – Me salen lágrimas de felicidad al escucharlo y saber que en verdad estamos conversando.

- Yo también te extraño mucho – No puedo moverme, estoy parada y quiero correr pero mis piernas no me responden. Para mi alivio es él quién se acerca poco a poco hacia donde estoy yo.

- ¿Qué me dijiste acerca del llanto? – Coloca una de sus manos sobre mi cara y limpia mis lágrimas, a mi no me importa que la sensación sea helada, solamente que está cerca de mi y que puedo verlo.

- Pero lloro porque estoy feliz, muy feliz de tener ésta oportunidad, ya que no pude despedirme de ti –

- ¿Despedirte? Pero jamás me he ido, te dije que siempre estaría con ustedes, y eso hago. He visto a Ron y ha crecido mucho, también sé que hoy fuiste a dejarlo al anden para partir hacia Hogwarts –

- Y ¿Por qué te veo hasta ahora? ¿Por qué esperaste once años?-

- Bueno no había pensado en eso, el tiempo para mi no es lo importante, simplemente estoy aquí-

-Ron te amo – Sin pensarlo me lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y él mi cintura.

- Sabes que yo también te amo Hermione – Nos vemos fijamente y acercamos nuestros labios lentamente hasta que pueden tocarse y fundirse en un largo beso, pensaba que podría ser una sensación parecida a cuándo me tocó, pero no, esto se sentía tan cálido y real, a como solíamos besarnos años atrás. El momento desafortunadamente termina…

- ¿Sabes Ron? Nunca podría amar a alguien como a ti –

- Que bien me hace sentir el escuchar eso –

- ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto? –

-No lo se amor, pero ya no pienses en eso, sólo quiero que tu y Ron sean felices, haz demostrado ser una madre excelente, eres exitosa, y bueno, simplemente eres la mejor persona a la que he conocido, y te amo por todo eso y más – No podemos evitarlo y de nuevo nos perdemos en un beso, uno que jamás nos habíamos dado, que jamás habíamos sentido tanto.

- Lo siento Herms, pero ya debo irme, la familia Potter está por llegar – Me sonríe, y yo a él, pero no quiero que se vaya y me vuelva a dejar.

- ¿Volveré a verte? –

- Hermione, estoy muerto… - Al decir esto la castaña cerró los ojos en señal de desaprobación, pues no era algo grato escuchar que Ron dijera eso – Perdón, se que te duele, pero no puedo aparecer así las veces que quiera, aunque sabes que siempre estoy aquí y… - dirigió su mano al pecho de Hermione – en tu corazón –

-Si… aunque me duela tienes razón –

-Te amo – Decimos al unísono, después besa mi frente y cierro los ojos…

Hay un ruido que me molesta, así que me levanto para ver que está pasando, poco después recuerdo que Harry y Ginny vendrían, ¡Claro! Es la puerta y… ¡Olvidé hacer la comida! Aunque era lo de menos, sé que mi amiga me ayudará. Mientras camino hacia la puerta principal, recuerdo lo que me había pasado hace unos momentos ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Un sueño? ¿O fue real? Ron me había dicho que era algo real, pero bueno… sea como sea lo vi y platicamos, hasta nos besamos, estoy demasiado feliz, se lo contaré a Harry y Ginny, tal ves me crean loca, pero ese recuerdo nadie podrá borrarlo…

* * *

_**Qué les pareció?? Quise hacer este fic lo más corto posible pues no hbía mucho que contar**_

_**Un saludo a tods!**_


End file.
